


Just breath

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Surgery, i low key gave laura my OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Laura goes into surgery and Carmilla comforts her.





	Just breath

Laura rocked back and forth, swaying from foot to foot. Carmilla squeezed her shoulder. Laura stopped.

“You don’t need to stop, Creampuff,” murmured Carmilla. “I know you’re nevous.” Laura sighed and looked around the waiting room. She’d only been standing in line for a few minutes, but it felt like she had been waiting to check in for hours. Carmilla gently ran her nose over Laura’s cheek. Laura shivered. “It’s okay.” Laura nodded and bit her lip. Carmilla nudged her forward to the desk.

“Name?” asked the nurse. Laura stuttered her way through the check in. Laura was handed a pager, and Carmilla ushered her to the seats. She dumped her duffle. Laura slowly dropped her backpack on the floor. Carmilla rubbed her shoulder.

“Relax,” said Carmilla. “Just think: after this, no more no more awful cramps. No more messing with birth control…” Carmilla leaned close to Laura’s ear. “Comfortable sex…” Carmilla sat back and looked at her face, smiling. Laura sat rigidly and nodded. Her foot wouldn’t stop moving. “Laura…talk to me…”

“It’s stupid. I shouldn’t be this scared. I wanted this…God, I’m sick of being basically incapacitated for a week,” said Laura.

“You’re allowed to be scared, Laura. It is surgery,” said Carmilla. She ran her hand down Laura’s back. “But you decided this. We talked about it. You’re tired of having your life revolve around this.” Laura nodded. 

“I know,” she said. “That still doesn’t make me feel better. I just…what if I bleed out? What if it doesn’t actually help my pain? What if I die? What if it doesn’t help with…you know?” Carmilla chuckled.

“You’re rambling, Cupcake,” said Carmilla. Carmilla rubbed Laura’s cheek. 

“R-right,” said Laura. Carmilla smiled at her and kissed her nose.

“It’s gonna be okay,” she said. Laura nodded. 

Laura jumped as the pager went off. Carmilla squeezed her arm. Laura nodded. They got up.

“Hi,” said the nurse. “Laura Hollis.” Laura nodded.

“That’s me…” said Laura, raising her hand. The nurse smiled at her. 

“Alright, Ms. Hollis. Come with me,” said Laura. Laura looked back at Carmilla. “Your friend can come too.” Laura nodded and breathed out. Carmilla walked up right behind her and nudged her lower back.

They twisted and turned down a hall with many different rooms. Laura started snapping and tapping her leg. Carmilla reached forward and squeezed Laura’s free hand. 

The nurse lead them into a small room with one bed and a couple of chairs. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s backpack as she sat down on the bed. The nurse checked with Laura her name, birthdate, and procedures. The nurse clipped an ID bracelet around her wrist.

“Alright, we have a gown for you.” The nurse patted the gown on the bed. “I’ll leave you to change. Someone will come in to do your IV in a moment.” Laura nodded. The nurse stepped out. Laura let out a deep breath. Her hand was still moving against her leg. 

“Do you want me to step out?” asked Carmilla. Laura shook her head. She unbuckled her watch and handed it to Carmilla. Carmilla strapped the watch to her wrist. Laura pulled off her clothes and threw it on the bed. Carmilla folded the clothes up and put it in her backpack. 

“Car-m,” said Laura. “Can you tie the gown?” Laura pulled the gown around behind her. Carmilla pulled the ends together and tied it. Carmilla leaned over and gave Laura a chaste kiss on the cheek. She sat on the bed and pulled Laura onto her lap. Laura snorted in surprise and laughed. 

“Hey!” said Laura. 

“Hmm?” said Carmilla. She ran her nose over Laura’s cheek. 

“Carm…” said Laura. 

“Something wrong, creampuff?” teased Carmilla. Laura groaned. 

“Stop…” Carmilla suckled on her neck. “Okay. Wait. St-stop.” Carmilla let go. 

“Sorry if that was too much. I just wanted you to relax,” said Carmilla. Laura nodded. 

“I know…I just…” Carmilla nodded.

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” she said. “I understand.” Laura nodded. 

“I like you just holding me though,” she said. Carmilla smiled. She slowly rocked them back and forth. 

The door opened up. 

“Hi,” said a different nurse. “Laura Hollis?” Laura nodded. Carmilla kissed the top of Laura’s head and stood up. “How are you feeling?”

“Just nervous,” said Laura with a forced smile. The nurse smiled. She put on some hand sanitizer from the dispenser.

“Are you cold?” she asked. Laura shrugged. “If you are we have…” The nurse pulled a tube from the wall. Laura forehead creased. “This little tube pushes out hot air. It can attach to this part of your gown.” Laura looked down at the strange plastic piece that lined a hole in her gown. Laura looked over at Carmilla. Carmilla chuckled. 

“You okay, cutie?” said Carmilla.

“That’s so weird,” said Laura. Carmilla snorted. “It’s a warm hose! Like a reverse vacuum cleaner!” Carmilla sighed and shook her head. 

“You’re too much, cutie.” Laura turned to the nurse.

“I don’t need the heater hose, no thank you,” said Laura. Carmilla shook her head. The nurse chuckled. 

“Okay. I’m going to take your vitals. Do you wanna get comfy?” Laura realized that she was perched awkwardly at the end of the bed. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Laura. She scooted back on the bed. The nurse gave her a soft smile. Laura looked at Carmilla. Carmilla raised her eyebrows at Laura and gave her a little wave. Laura giggled. 

The nurse stuck a pulse ox on her finger and the blood pressure cuff on her arm. Laura took a deep breath. 

“Uncross your legs,” said the nurse. “It affects your blood pressure.” Laura unfolded her legs. Carmilla rubbed Laura’s leg. “Your blood pressure is a little high. We’ll give you something to help you calm down.” Laura nodded. “Alright. I’m going to put the IV in. You’re right handed?” Laura nodded. Carmilla moved over to let the nurse stand on Laura’s left side.

“Don’t look, creampuff,” said Carmilla. 

“No, it’s fine,” said Laura. “I can look if I want to.” Carmilla snorted. The nurse tied a band over Laura’s arm. Laura started fidgeting her right hand. The nurse began cleaning off her arm and searching for a vein. 

“If it makes you anxious, don’t look, cupcake,” said Carmilla. 

“I’m not anxious. I’m fine,” said Laura. Laura looked up at Carmilla. “I’m totally fine. The finest.” Carmilla laughed. 

“You certainly are.” Laura opened her mouth.

“Ow!” said Laura. The nurse poked her with the needle. 

“Hold still, please,” said the nurse.

“Sorry,” said Laura. Carmilla shook her head and sighed. 

“There we go…” The nurse pulled out the needle and taped the catheter to the back of her hand. “Doe that feel okay?” Laura flexed her hand and nodded. The nurse inject something into her IV. “Just some saline to test the line.” Laura nodded. “If it bothers you, let one of the nurse know.” Laura nodded. “Someone will be here to give you a sedative soon.” Laura nodded. The nurse left. 

Carmilla sat at the edge of the bed. She squeezed Carmilla’s hand. 

“Are you doing okay, cutie?” asked Carmilla. 

“I’m still fine,” said Laura. “That’s me…completely fine. Doing great…” Laura nodded. Carmilla leaned over and pecked Laura on the lips. Laura sighed. “Right…” 

“Take it easy,” said Carmilla. Laura nodded and leaned back. She pulled the blanket up around her chin. She sighed and looked over at the TV. 

“Do you want to watch TV?” asked Carmilla. Laura shrugged. Carmilla stood up and grabbed the remote off the table. She turned it on, lowering the volume. She sat back down on the bed. Laura glanced up at the TV. Carmilla grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

“I love you,” said Carmilla.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Laura asked in a small voice.

“Of course, cutie,” Carmilla said. Carmilla rubbed Laura’s arm with her free hand. “Don’t worry, okay?” Laura nodded.

A nurse came back in.

“Alright,” said the nurse. “Here’s the sedative. Can I see your ID bracelet?” Laura pulled her arm out from under the blankets, The nurse looked it over. She injected the syringe into the IV. “You’ll feel a little woozy. Don’t try to get up.” Laura nodded. The nurse left again. Laura blinked slowly.

“Has it kicked in, cutie?” said Carmilla. She nodded slowly and swallowed.

“The ceiling…is…moving?” she said. Carmilla smirked and shook her head. Laura shifted in her bed. Carmilla gently scratched Laura’s arm. Laura blinked slowly. The meds were already making her brain sluggish. She did want to sleep. She wanted to spend time with Carmilla before… She shuffled.

“Shh…” Carmilla leaned over and showered her head in kisses. “I can hear you worrying. The medicaine is supposed to make you relax…so relax.” Laura nodded slowly. 

“Yeah,” she sniffled again. 

“When you get out, we’ll go to that bakery you like,” said Carmilla. 

“Sucrose?” said Laura. Carmilla nodded. 

“We can get whatever you want,” said Carmilla. Laura smiled. 

“You’re the best!” said Laura. Carmilla shook her head. 

The door opened. A couple nurses walked in and smiled.

“Alright,” said one of them. “Time to take you in.” Laura bit her lips. 

“Come on,” said Carmilla. “Give me a kiss.” Laura bit her lip as Carmilla leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” muttered Laura. “I think I’m still scared.” 

“I’ll see you soon,” said Carmilla. “You’ll be fine.” The nurses started rolling Laura out of the room. Carmilla rubbed her face and sighed.

Carmilla slung Laura’s backpack over her shoulder and picked up her duffle bag. She glanced at the paper the nurse had given her with the pager. She stuck the pager in the pocket of her leather jacket and followed the map down to a waiting room. She checked in with the nurse and collapsed into one of the chairs. She pulled out her phone.

To: Gingers, Meathead, Xena  
C: Laura just went in.  
Laf: We’re all thinking of her! Let us know when she’s out!

Carmilla sighed and pulled out her headphones. She plugged them into her phone and put them in. She kicked up her feet, glaring at the weird look she got from a couple. She placed the pager on her stomach and leaned back her head and closed her eyes. 

She was terrified. She had tried to be strong for Laura. It was supposed to be typical procedure. More than likely Laura would be fine. But that didn’t stop her from worrying. She took a deep breath.  
********************************************************************  
Carmilla startled up when the pager went off. It fell off her stomach and hit the floor. She sat up and looked around. Laura’s doctor smiled from where she stood near the check in desk. Carmilla definitely did not scramble up to her feet, nearly tripping on the duffle bag. 

“How is she?” said Carmilla.

“She did amazing,” said the doctor. Carmilla sighed and tried not to cry. “Her blood pressure is a little low right now, but that happens sometimes. We’ll monitor it closely. Most likely, it’ll go back on its own.” Carmilla nodded. “I’m going to give this to you.” She handed Carmilla a paper. “It’s her discharge instructions.” Carmilla glanced over it. “And here is her room number. She’ll be there in about a half hour, but you can go wait for her until then.” She handed Carmilla a card.

“Thank you,” said Carmilla. 

“I’ll visit her tomorrow morning and check on everything,” the doctor said. Carmilla nodded. 

She tried not to sprint up to the room. Even if she couldn’t see Laura right away, just knowing that it was soon had her running down the hall. 

The room felt…surprisingly homey. The colors were soft pastel purples and pinks. It was big—a couch against the far wall, an armchair next to it, and some disconnected monitors. Carmilla walked over to a counter in the back, glancing into the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, trying to calm herself down. 

Laura was fine. Everything was going to be fine. Well…Laura was going to be pretty freaked out when she woke up. 

Carmilla walked over and sat down on the armchair. She leaned back. It was the most goddamn uncomfortable chair she’d ever sat in in her life. Carmilla sighed. 

“Well there creampuff, I hope you’re more comfortable than me,” she said. Carmilla grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers. She kissed the back of her hand and watched as Laura’s chest rose and fell. 

Carmilla didn’t know how long she sat there until she heard the blankets rustle. Laura’s head drooped.

“Hey, there,” said Carmilla. “You gonna open your eyes, cutie?” Laura blinked. “You thirsty?” Laura’s eyes drifted around the room. 

“Did you have lunch?” rasped Laura. Carmilla smiled and shoojk  
her head.

“You just had surgery, and that’s what you ask?” said Carmilla softly. Laura smiled dreamily.

“Did you?” Carmilla shook her head.

“I did,” she said. “Now how do you feel?” Laura shrugged and opened her eyes again. 

“Dizzy?” Laura lifted her head up. She swallowed drily. Carmilla held up a straw to Laura. Laura took a sip and leaned back. She moaned. 

“Does it hurt?” asked Carmilla. Laura tilted her head back and forth. 

“I think I’m nauseous.” Carmilla nodded. 

“Okay. Do you want me to get a nurse?” she said. Laura shook her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. Laura put her hand over her stomach.

“How long have I been asleep?” whispered Laura. Carmilla rubbed Laura’s forehead and gave her a kiss.

“Not long,” said Carmilla. Laura looked around and blinked slowly. “Go back to sleep, cutie. I know you’re still tired.” Laura’s hand started rubbed up and down on her thigh. 

“I feel weird…I don’t want to go back to sleep,” said Laura. Carmilla smiled softly. 

“Okay. We can just sit. What do you need?” she said. Laura’s eyes darted around the room. She grabbed a fist-full of blanket. Carmilla squeezed her hand and reached over to turn on the TV. She sat on the edge of Laura’s bed and rubbed her shoulder. Laura’s made a fist with her free hand and released it. 

“I-I just…” Laura shook her head and winced. Carmilla shushed her and tapped her shoulder. Laura rolled on her side. Carmilla started rubbing circles on her back. 

“It’s okay. I know you feel bad. Shh…” said Carmilla. 

“No, I, uh…” Carmilla kept rubbing Laura’s back. Laura sniffled. 

“Laura, shh…Deep breaths, okay?” said Carmilla. “Don’t hyperventilate.” Laura sniffled again.

“It’s…a lot. Everything’s a lot,” mumbled Laura. Carmilla slid her hand under the gown and put her hand against Laura’s back. Laura jumped. 

“You’re cold,” she said. 

“Sorry, cutie,” said Carmilla. She pulled her hand back, and Laura whined. “Okay, okay.” Carmilla put her hand back.

“I love you,” said Laura. 

“Love you too,” said Carmilla.


End file.
